


Let There Be Dragons

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Kirk/Spock Slash, M/M, Nudity, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is not afraid of the unknown. In fact he relishes it. It helps though to have someone who thinks the world of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let There Be Dragons

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
He lives with me, my young male companion.  
  
The king's most cherished prize.  
  
So seductive, as he poses for me.  
  
Enticing, that golden skin, those eyes so wickedly defiant.  
  
What would he not do for me?  
  
He knows his place, but deep down I regard him as my equal.  
  
So full of curiosity, so much intrigue of what lies beyond.  
  
Vast horizons to be explored, at your own peril.  
  
A fool he is never, but a brave soul.  
  
Never shall he wait, only forward, by my side.  
  
So beware the evil that lurks at every corner.  
  
Let there be dragons.


End file.
